The main objective of the proposed research is to provide new and innovative synthetic methods that are applicable to the efficient and selective synthases of a wide variety of complex natural products and related organic compounds including those of medicinal and biological interest through exploration and development of organotransition metal chemistry of palladium and some other Group 7 through 11 transition metals. To this end, it is essential to have reciprocally interactive research activities between basic explorations and applications to the synthesis of natural products and related target molecules. Selection of target molecules and execution of their synthesis primarily from the viewpoint mentioned above constitute the second main objective. In some select cases, efforts will be made to synthesize compounds of medicinal interest and provide their samples. This then is the third main objective of the proposed research. Both methodological development and target synthesis will be performed in the following four areas: (1) cyclic carbopalladation, (2) cyclic acylpalladation, (3) cyclic carboxypalladation, and (4) alpha-substitution of enones. The synthesis of various target compounds will be performed. As new and attractive targets become known in the literatures, some such targets will also be selected and synthesized/ This would necessitate omission of some proposed targets and/or deferment of their synthesis as well as deletion, addition and/or modification of research topics to maximize PI's research contributions within the general area of the proposed research.